gizooglesquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Trex's transformations
All DNA samples in the Omnitrix * All fusions of aliens in the omnitrix * Kineceleran * Galvanic Mechamorph ** Gizoogle universe Mechamorphs come in the normal green aswell as blue, white, red, yellow, and rarely, purple. * Polymorph * Amperi * Ectonurite DNA Origin: Gizoogle Universe High Ecto-Lord (Ectonurite leader) * Thep Kufan * Loboan ** Blind Loboan *** In the Gizoogle Universe, a subspecies of Loboans exist bearing grey fur and lacking eyes. Their howls are stronger than the normal species and can be used as a form of echolocation. * Transylian * Vladat * Vaxasaurian * Tetramand DNA Origin: Nameless Tetramand ** Any species, other than the tetramand and Celestialsapien, which are not native to the Gizoogle Universe were unlocked via omnitrix syncing while in a timeline similar to that of Ben 10 at the end of Omniverse ** All aliens appear as they did in Ultimate Alien with some exceptions *** Exceptions are as follows: **** All aliens introduced in Omniverse maintain their designs **** Diamond Head, Fourarms, and Upchuck maintain their original series designs **** Shocksquatch retains its Heroes United design **** Ripjaws and Jury Rigg retain their omniverse design **** Wildmutt is in its adult stage and boasts colored fur and colored stripes and tail **** Upgrades underbelly and circuitry are Godzilla * Samples limited to LegendaryGoji ** The Half-Century WarGodzilla as of Gizoogle Lore: Domino Effect 2/2 Xenomorph XX121 * Specialized Xenomorph ** One of his most frequent combat forms * Rose-thorn (Dna Origin: The Rose-thorn) Human (Dna Origin: Trex) Demon (Dna Origin: Rainho) * Sources (Dna Origin: ExhaustedHomeslice's Sources) Saiyan (Dna Origin: Trex) * Appears identical to Trex(Stage 1/Saiyan)'s normal appearance * Trex chose to randomize the DNA before using the pure saiyan form Frost Demons * Trex's appearance shown on species page Naitomea Spheraticam Lepidoptstria Dimensional Splitters Crystalline Drake Skeletosian Shadow Fiends Mozousha Draconigenia Shadow Walkers Dinaurian * Appears very similar to King Dynal XVI in both normal and dinosaur forms, albeit with hair Skeletal Jellies * Trex's form bears the uncommon cat-like skull, red eyes, and a body. Unamed * Alien 2: Appears as a Golden Great Ape but around 3 ft 8 in. with fur shaped into large random cone-like spikes. ** The spikes can be launched at will as a weapon. ** Can power up to essentially give itself a second wind * Alien 3: Appears as a Lizalfos like creature and is native to jungle like environments. ** Capable of shooting small blasts of energy from its hands via forming a red rotating alchemical circle-like symbol. *** Energy is also capable of unlocking electronic locks. * Alien 4: Appears as a semi realistic dromaeosaur covered in an extremely large amount of jagged fur from the neck to the middle of the spine. Its arms appear very similar to the arms of the pokemon Breloom and they can extend a considerable distance. ** This alien originated as a fusion of Alien 2 and 3 and had a unique enough DNA signature that it was registered as a new species. ** Its fur is capable of forming spikes which can form alchemical circle-like symbols and launch energy infused fur spikes ** It is extremely well suited to traversing trees and swinging/jumping from vines. Category:Species Category:Trex